The SaiyaNamek Peace Childe
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: A biologically engineered childe escapes from Frieza's Planet and interacts with the storyline from the Frieza Saga. Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. AU and New Character. PLEASE RATE ME!
1. Birthdays and Deathdays

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 1: Birthdays and Deathdays**

* * *

In a galaxy far away on a planet named Cold, a devious creature named Frieza was celebrating his birthday. To mark the event, Frieza's father, King Cold decided to make Frieza a gift. Triumphantly, proudly, he unveiled his gift.

"Here we are, my son. Happy Birthday." Frieza's facial muscles twitched as he looked at the oblong object.

"It's an egg," he said dully.

King Cold chuckled. "Not just any egg, my boy. This egg contains a magnificent specimen. My scientists used the latest in genealogical technology to construct it. You are aware, my son, that we had a full genetic catalog of every Saiyan prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta?"

"Get to the point, Father," Frieza spat impatiently.

King Cold chuckled again. "This child has multiple DNA contributors. I wanted it to have some attributes of Saiyans, but I also wanted it to be very impressionable. Therefore, I combined Saiyan DNA along with the DNA from a Namek my father came across generations ago. Naturally, the DNA of Saiyans and Nameks are crudely incompatible, so I used your DNA to compensate."

Frieza stroked your chin. "So, that kind of makes me a father to this…thing," he laughed musingly. "So, which monkey scum did you use for the Saiyan half?"

King Cold grinned malevolently. "You are going to love this, son. Remember Bardock?"

Frieza gasped. Then he smiled. "Oh, how poetic. The low level warrior who stood against me. Yes, spectacular!!! The spawn of Bardock becoming the ultimate warrior slave to Frieza! Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Frieza cackled maniacally.

A loud crack echoed through the room. The egg was slowly cracking. Suddenly, the egg exploded; the force threw the shattered egg shell in all directions, cutting all with lower power levels. Attention was drawn to where the egg had once been. A small, pale child was in its stead, looking around in awe and confusion, her naked body partially covered by ample, long brown hair, which was wet and sticky from residing within the egg. Her brown, furry, ape-like tail was swishing anxiously; her pointed ears were twitching alertly.

King Cold tossed her some armor. "Get dressed," he said sternly. The child complied in an air of continued confusion.

"What should I call it?" Frieza mused.

"You could call it Bardock Junior," King Cold suggested mischievously.

Frieza glowered. "I am not honoring that Saiyan monkey scumbag with a sentimental namesake! I'd rather call it Freak or Creature! That's it, I'll call it Creature." Frieza sat back, thoroughly impressed with his level of genius.

King Cold appeared disappointed. "Whatever you desire, son. Personally, I would have enjoyed the irony."

Frieza scoffed. "You are way too dramatic, Father." He looked around in agitation. "Where's Cooler? How annoying! My own brother can't be here for my birthday!"

"Oh, son, don't let the little rivalry between you and your brother spoil this special occasion."

"Someone's going to pay for this!" Suddenly, some of the party guests began to slowly inch away. Frieza pointed at a lanky, red-haired man in the front, who shrieked, "No, Lord Frieza!" A small, red orb formed out of Frieza's finger and struck the man in the chest, who exploded and disintegrated on the spot, the onlookers horrified.

King Cold sighed and spoke in a resigned, bored voice, "Feel better?"

"Remarkably," Frieza turned to face Creature. Creature was staring at the spot where the man once stood, completely shocked. Frieza smiled at her. "I trust, Creature, you have discovered the price of any treachery toward me." Creature returned her gaze toward him, clearly still horror-struck.

"Good. You are going to become a strong warrior…one of my super-elite. I am going to have Zarbon train you. Zarbon,"

A tall, pale, bluish man with handsome features stepped forward, "Lord Frieza?" he offered, his strong, physical voice weakened by the solicitous simper.

"Creature is your personal responsibility. It is your job to watch after and train it. I want it trained as efficiently as possible. And," Frieza's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Keep it as far away from Vegeta and his as possible. I don't want Creature picking up any of their Saiyan ideas."

Zarbon frowned. "I don't understand it, sire. How can you put up with Vegeta's treasonous ways? Why don't you just kill those stupid monkeys?"

Frieza grinned. "I am fully aware of Vegeta's intentions. But I will continue to allow him to live until he chooses to openly defy me. His strength continues to be useful to me. I will put an end to him when he no longer serves his purpose. Until that time comes, you will strictly limit Creature's exposure to him and the others. Now, take Creature to the cafeteria. It's going to need the energy to survive your first training lesson."

* * *

Zarbon punched Creature, who skidded thirty feet down the hall way. "Could you walk any slower, stupid monkey? Why did I have to get stuck babysitting this freak?"

Creature slowly rose to her feet, her eyes watering and rubbing her face. "Hurry up! We have to get to the cafeteria!"

"You're getting rusty, Zarbon, if you could only knock a kid thirty feet," a deep, frictional voice drawled lazily with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Zarbon turned, chuckled, and smirked. "Well, well…if it isn't Vegeta, the great talking ape-man. Oh look, it's _two_ monkeys. But what happened? You're one monkey short of a barrel."

The taller, bald one growled and shouted insults, but the short man with black-pointed hair and a wide forehead folded his arms and returned Zarbon's smirk with interest. "Raditz was a weakling, to be defeated by a low-level like Kakarot. Anyways, we don't have time to chat. We've come to eat and stock up on supplies. Nappa and I have got a little trip to make."

"You're not planning on going to earth? You may want to talk to Frieza about that-"

"Puh! I don't need Frieza's input on handling a Saiyan matter! Now get out of my-WHAT?" Vegeta had finally caught a glimpse of Creature…and her tail. He stared with his mouth open, his finger pointing at her. Nappa followed his gaze, and also started from shock.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa declared loudly, "That kid has a Saiyan tail!"

Vegeta dropped his arm and glared at his comrade in annoyance. "I see that… you idiot!" Vegeta shot his eyes toward Zarbon. "Where did that kid come from? And what do you think you're doing with a Saiyan kid, Zarbon?"

Creature looked from Zarbon to Vegeta and back. Zarbon grinned. "In case you haven't noticed, Vegeta, this freak is no ordinary Saiyan."

Vegeta shifted his gaze onto the child. Zarbon was right; the girl was incredibly pale. Only her cheeks displayed any signs of coloring; they were slightly flushed. She had long, light brown hair with two different eyes: one blue and one onyx. Both were sparkly as if the child had fever. The pointed ears framed her childish face. The paleness of her flesh was reflected on her exposed wrists and dainty feet. The blue-and-white armor looked unnatural on her small and demure frame, especially with the expression she was wearing.

Her demeanor was most irregular for a Saiyan. Vegeta doubted he had ever seen a Saiyan wear that kind of expression. Her face was alarmingly calm; Vegeta detected no bloodlust at all. He studied her face, her stature, her feelings. _How odd…something about her reminds me of Raditz, but something else reminds me of Frieza! But she carries herself like some of the people from the planets we've destroyed. How Bizarre! _Vegeta grinned suddenly and laughed heartily. "Yeah, I'm sure this one is going to be a real killer," he said sarcastically, laughing even more loudly. "Let's go, Nappa. We've wasted enough time on these fools."

Nappa looked at the child uncertainly. "But Vegeta-"

"Move, Nappa! We've got engagements elsewhere." Nappa reluctantly followed.

Zarbon frowned. "Hmph. If I didn't know the many inadequacies of the Saiyan monkey brain, I'd say that a nine-month-long trip in the space pods had contributed to brain damage in those two. I guess we will be dining on the opposite end of the cafeteria. Let's go, freak."

* * *

Creature was sitting in an isolated cell, nursing her remaining injuries and reflecting on the events of the day. After eating, Zarbon had taken her to a round training room and commanded her to fight him. As a way to test him, Creature just stood and looked at him. Acknowledging this as refusal, Zarbon angrily beat her to the point of death. Then he unceremoniously grabbed her by the tail and dragged her to the infirmary. After healing her in one hour, he repeated the process six more times: he beat her, took her to the healing pod, and beat her again. After the final time, frustrated Zarbon dragged her out of the healing pod half healed and flung her into the cell, slamming the door closed. Creature shook her head angrily.

Creature had legitimate reasons to be angry. She possessed Namekian genes, and with those genes came Namekian memory. Creature had an Eldest Namek, and she retained all of his memories prior to the genetic separation. At one time her Eldest had lived on Namek. But due to weather changes, the Nameks had sent one son, Piccolo, across the galaxy in order to preserve the Namek race. On the way to his destination, however, Piccolo's vessel had been captured, and the child had been brought to King Cold's predecessor, King Chill. King Chill wanted a DNA extraction from Piccolo before he killed him, so he commanded that one of his fingers be cut off. Creature had no memories of Piccolo after that. But because of the telepathic bonds that Nameks share, Creature believed that somehow Piccolo had survived.

Creature had memories of other things, as well. Both King Chill and King Cold liked to experiment. They used Piccolo's DNA countless times with different species, many times creating a non viable hybrid. In such cases, they would either destroy the creature on the spot or simply leave it to die. The ones that had survived were killed because they refused to help the tyrants kill innocent people. The worst part is that Creature remembered and felt every single death.

As a result, Creature suffered constant torment. Torment from Zarbon during the day, and torment at night from her own memory. She sobbed violently, bitterly as she sat surrounded by nothing but darkness. _I hate them! Hate them all! How could they be so…so evil? _She continued to cry until she exhausted her energy. She slumped on the floor, listening to the sound of her jagged breathing.

"_Wait, you have come here seeking psychic powers. Well I have given it to you, Bardock_."

Creature sat up. She was no longer sitting in the cell, but in some rubble. The speaker was a strange-looking alien. He had paused, looking right at Creature. His eyes returned to the one he was speaking. Creature looked at his audience. _More Saiyans! The one in front, he is Bardock. And the one speaking is a Kanassan. But how do I know that?_

"_He reads minds,"_ _Bardock muttered._

_The Kanassan continued. "You can, too, now, Bardock. You have the power now, too."_

"_Me? What are you talking about?"_

"_The one who seeks the power, Frieza, will never have it, but I have given it to you as a gift, Bardock, so that you could see."_

"_SEE WHAT?" Bardock barked in annoyance._

"_See the horror of your end, just like we had to." The Kanassan cackled loudly._

_Annoyed and slightly fearful, Bardock bellowed, "SHUT UP!" and obliterated the Kanassan with an energy blast. His friends rushed to his side and congratulated him, but Bardock wasn't listening. He started as he saw Creature kneeling there. Then, he fainted._

Creature's surroundings swirled and formed into the shape of a loudly crying baby with black-spiked hair. The child's loud wails hurt hypersensory Creature's ears. She cupped her hands over them. Her surroundings changed again. She was in space, watching as a space pod sped toward a blue and green planet. The information popped into her head like it had always been there. Inside the space pod was the crying child, Kakarot, Bardock's son and he would land on the planet Earth.

The visions faded, and Creature was back in the dark cell. _What just happened? Am I going crazy? _

_No, dear one. You are not going mad. _Creature leapt to her feet, examining the empty room. In the left corner of the cell stood the Kanassan.

_You're that Kanassan I saw._

The Kanassan nodded. _I saw you as well, dear one._

_Who…who are you?_

_I am Lorel._

Creature hesitated. _I saw you die. How can you be here?_

_I am speaking to you with my mind. We knew you would be coming, so we waited until we could talk with you without being noticed._

_We?_

_Yes. Bardock will be arriving, shortly._

_But, Bardock is dead, too._

Lorel smiled. _How do you know that, dear one? You never saw it happen._

Creature stared. She didn't see it, but somehow she knew. Suddenly, Bardock appeared in the room. She looked at them both. Although she could see them clearly, they both appeared somewhat transparent.

_Whoa, it's pretty cramped in here,_ Bardock said.

Lorel shook his head. _You're dead, dummy! Places don't get cramped when you're dead._

Bardock scratched his head. _I was talking about inside her mind, Lorel. Her thoughts are crowded._

Lorel blushed, which immediately made his unique green skin look greener.

Bardock straightened himself and took the lead. _Look, kid. You have some unique abilities. You inherited my psychic powers, and you possess an aptitude for fighting, being a Saiyan. So we are going to help you develop these skills. These skills will be very important to you when you arrive on Namek. You are aware why Namek is important?_

Creature thought about it for a moment. _Something about Frieza and Goku?_

_Goku? _Lorel smiled.

_Kakarot? _Creature ventured.

Bardock grinned._ She's good, for having such a crowded mind._

_I don't understand. What's the connection between Frieza and Kakarot?_

_Patience, dear one. You'll find it, soon enough. But for now you need some good rest. Pleasant dreams, Ajissa Kari._

The child collapsed onto the floor.

Bardock looked at Lorel. The Kanassan was still regarding the child.

_You know how to knock 'em out, don't ya?_ Bardock smirked_._

Lorel grinned. _I practiced on you._

_Oh, ha ha! Why are we doing this? It's not going to make a lot of difference._

The Kanassan jerked his head toward the gently snoring child. _It will to her._


	2. The Creature Has a Name

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters, nor am I financially compensated for it.

**Chapter Two: The Creature Has a Name**

* * *

_Wake up, Ajissa Kari._

Creature woke with a start. "Huh?"

_Zarbon will be coming for you, shortly. Don't speak with your mouth._

Creature rubbed her eyes and looked for the speaker. She recognized him as Kanassan, but it was a different one. Before she could ask who he was, he spoke.

_I am Demetrius. I will be working with you today. Listen carefully, Ajissa Kari. Do not speak to Zarbon. Don't look directly at him, and when you get to the arena, don't fight him. _He sighed heavily. Creature noticed, for the first time, that his lips weren't moving. He continued. _You do realize, of course, that you are going to be in a great deal of pain?_

Creature nodded miserably. _Yes, even if I tried to fight him._

_Yes, child. By fighting him, you would only be prolonging the inevitable. But there are different reasons why we don't want you fighting Zarbon._

Creature's tried to focus. Slowly, the knowledge seeped in. _Every time a Saiyan is brought to near death and survives, their strength increases several times. You want me to allow Zarbon to beat me and revive me; so I can get physically stronger._

_Yes, Ajissa. But also, we don't want Frieza or Zarbon to be aware of your power. Therefore, for the next few days, I will be training you to how to suppress your power level. When you learn that, you will be able to fool Frieza's scouters. We must be swift. We have thirty-one days to train you. After that, you will begin your arrival on Namek._

She tried to sense her purpose on Namek, but found herself unable to focus.

Demetrius nooded. _Yes, I understand that you also have the problem of being unable to focus your mind. That's due to the combination of getting used to your Namekian memories, having to adjust to such a deplorable environment, and being new to your psychic powers. But don't worry, my child. We are going to teach you to focus your thoughts, and, if all goes according to plan, you will be leaving here shortly for a few weeks._

_Really? Where am I going?_

_Patience. You will know when you arrive there._

She tried to feel out where she would be going, but her mind block was increasing. _I can't even feel where I am going. Why can't you tell me?_

_You will find that unless you focus your mind, you won't be able to use your powers efficiently. You will only be able to ascertain the things that are nearer you. As for telling you, Ajissa Kari, how would you further develop your abilities if you relied on me for the information?_

Creature sensed Zarbon's approach. She looked at Demetrius quizzically. _Why do you call me Ajissa Kari?_

Demetrius smiled. _Bardock named you. Ajissa is a Namekian name for a plant that is native to Namek. It is a beautiful plant, but its leaves are fragile. Kari is a Saiyan name, a root stem from Kakarot's name. It means strength. So, roughly translated, it means-"_

_Fragile Strength. _She nodded with a small smile. _Ajissa Kari._

The door swung open violently. A tall silhouette stood in the opening, impressively framed by brilliant light.

Ajissa sensed the sneer that she could not see. "Well, heh! Shall we continue, little ape?"

She remained silent.

* * *

Ajissa Kari stood in the training arena, silently rubbing her neck. Her continued silence had earned her a bodily escort by Zarbon to the cafeteria and to the arena by the scruff of her neck. But she knew that the small irritation she felt was nothing. She was about to endure far worse than a little neck discomfort.

"Well, now," Zarbon began in an air of slight agitation. "Are you going to fight me today, Creature, or are you going to continue standing there, gawking like an ape-ish idiot?"

Ajissa stood calmly, examining Zarbon's boots. Zarbon bared his teeth angrily.

"MORON!" he bellowed, launching his body at her. Zarbon's kick sent her sprawling one hundred meters; the momentum caused her to skid twenty more. She slowly got on her hands and knees, hacking and coughing violently.

_Be strong, Ajissa. _Ajissa looked up to see Demetrius on the side lines, watching sadly. _I am so sorry you have to go through this, child._

Another blow, catching her completely off guard, sent her flying another fifty meters. She ricocheted off the wall, and crashed roughly on the arena's tiled surface, causing the tiles to crack. "IF YOU HAVE TIME TO DAYDREAM, THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO FIGHT!"

Someone nearby chuckled amusedly and spoke in a smooth and cold voice. "You should really go easier on it, Zarbon. It is an inexperienced fighter. Besides, what good will it do me if it's dead? Personally, I'd prefer if you didn't destroy my birthday present one day after I had opened it."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said with a simper. He frowned and ventured cautiously. "But sire, I have been taking it to the infirmary and healing it. It deserves to be taught a lesson. It won't say anything at all, and it won't fight me, either. It's completely worthless!"

"Zarbon," Frieza said in a long suffering voice,"are you actually complaining that a Saiyan isn't saying anything? Personally, I'd prefer a dumb monkey to a stupid one."

Zarbon grinned appreciatively. "Forgive me, my Lord."

"Carry on. Dumb monkey," Frieza cackled as he left. _Sometimes my wit amazes even me!_

Ajissa shuddered. She began the most difficult task of getting to her feet, every muscle in her body screaming in protest. When she was finally standing, she realized Zarbon was looking at her. She immediately began carefully examining his boots. Enraged, Zarbon charged. As she hit the wall, Zarbon flanked her, rapidly punching her chest mercilessly. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped, allowing her to hit the arena floor. Zarbon stood over her body, frowning.

"I'll make you stronger than Vegeta if it kills both of us! Then we'll see how cocky that arrogant monkey bastard really is!" Completely spent, Ajissa fainted.

* * *

Ajissa hungrily packed food into her cheeks. It was only lunch, and she would need the extra energy to put up with Zarbon's relentless beatings. Zarbon watched, both amused and disgusted. "You're a Saiyan, alright. Hey, kid, where do you put all that food?"

Ajissa said nothing, but she continued to eat everything in front of her. When she returned with her thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh plates, Zarbon frowned. "You'd better shape up, little Saiyan freak. I am not putting up this! You either fight or prepare to have the worst beating yet!"

Silence. Zarbon growled. "Fine! Go ahead and stand there like a fool, while I beat you! Yes, I must remember to thank Frieza for the lovely Saiyan punching bag, hmm?"

Ajissa swallowed, carefully masking the sardonic grin she felt rising within. Zarbon scowled. "Stupid monkey," he muttered.

* * *

She stood in the center of the arena. Zarbon was staring her down, ten meters away. The distance barely blurred the sneer his face shamelessly displayed. He grinned. "Let's get started.

Ajissa stared at his boots, breathing hard.

Ajissa was beaten and healed seven more times that day before being thrown into her cell, ending the day on a total of ten times. The time spent in the healing capsule wasn't wasted, however. Demetrius the Kanassan instructed her in semiconscious dreams on how to suppress her energy. While the capsule caretakers noticed the increase in brain activity and marveled at her increased strength, they had assumed Zarbon knew of this and didn't bother providing him with the details. They did make note on her medical charts, however. Her last energy reading indicated a power level of one thousand.

Over the next several days, Ajissa Kari had made remarkable progress. By the time Ajissa had mastered suppressing her power level, her resting power level was five thousand. The capsule healers became alarmed when as soon as her damaged level had reached two thousand, it dropped off sharply. They summoned Zarbon, who immediately informed Frieza.

"I told you to go easy on it, Zarbon. If you can't handle this, I'll put someone else on it."

Zarbon was nonplussed. He forced himself to speak. "No, Lord Frieza. I can handle it. Forgive me, sire. Perhaps I was too zealous."

Frieza rubbed his chin. "I am going to give you a break, Zarbon. I need you for a special assignment, anyways. We'll send Creature to a deserted planet with instructions to train. I can't trust it with an assignment, yet. We'll send a space pod to a planet with increased gravity. That will keep Creature busy for a couple of weeks. We will see how much it improves. Is that satisfactory, Zarbon?"

"Yes, milord. Now what about that assignment?"

"Ah, yes. I got word from the scouter transmission station. When I heard from you that Vegeta and Nappa ware planning an impromptu trip to Earth, I requested transcripts from the transmission from Raditz's scouter. Those transcripts revealed something interesting. I want you to look into it. I also want you to prepare a group of soldiers for a trip. I don't know if we will go anywhere, but I still want them ready. I also want a one-way direct connection to Vegeta's scouter. I want to hear every detail of their trip to Earth, but I don't want to be heard. Can you accomplish this in nine days?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Very good. Now get to work."

* * *

_I still don't understand why we are blocking Ajissa Kari from knowing where she is headed,_ Bardock said in annoyance.

Lorel sighed. _We are withholding that information from her, because if she knew, she would be incredibly happy. By being mysterious to her, she will remain being cautiously optimistic. Don't you think Zarbon would be a little curious if he were to find her in her cell happy? We cannot risk it, even for the few days of comfort that knowledge might bring. She will be plenty happy when she finds herself there._

Demetrius nodded in agreement. Bardock shook his head. Although he now considered the Kanassans his friends, he feared he would never understand them. After all, keeping secrets had never been a Saiyan strongsuit.

_Bardock, _Lorel continued. _You are aware, of course, that the child will eventually view you as a parental figure. Only natural, considering that nearly half of her genetics comes from you._

Bardock sighed. _Yes, I know. That's what bothers me. I never raised any of my children. They were brought up by Frieza's regime like all saiyan babies were...the only exception being Kakarot. But even he was affected by it...I never thought that I would actually be grateful that a son of mine received a severe head injury. _He frowned._ How am I going to do this? Maybe this was a bad idea. I never interfered with Kakarot, because, one, he didn't have all the psychic powers available for me to completely interact with him, and two, I knew he could handle himself without me. How am I going to do this?_

It was Demetrius who answered. _Well, you could start by just being yourself. Be genuine. Be sincere._

_That's all nice...just one little problem. Who am I? All my life I had been brought up to do Frieza's bidding. I never knew anything else. How can I know that when I am doing something it isn't "just part of the programming?"_

Lorel answered. _I gave you psychic powers, Bardock. You could have just as easily used that as a bargaining chip with Frieza, avoiding your own destruction in exchange for the use of your new talent._

Bardock stiffened angrily._ I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A COWARDLY, DISHONORABLE, EVIL THING!_

_And that, Bardock, is who you truly are. That is who Ajissa Kari's father is._

Bardock's jaw tightened. As he stared at the blurring images of his friends, he remembered his childhood: how he had been classified as a low-class warrior, how he had been kicked about and mocked around by higher-level peers, how his own father and brothers refused to be seen in public with him. He had been angry, of course. But he never allowed himself to feel the hurt.

He had used the anger as a motivation to push himself. He spent countless hours training his body and mind. The powers that came naturally to his peers Bardock obtained through hard work and discipline. His family and his classmates were impressed, some against their will, at his fortitude and determination. He had earned the respect and rank to join an elite squad.

But he chose to lead a team of low level troups. He chose a group consisting of the most despised, rejected, dismissed Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. In fact, they were considered so worthless that no other team captain would have them...not even the lowest leveled captains. His own father thought he had lost his marbles in even considering leading them. But Bardock took them.

Bardock had never worked harder in his life. But in the end, he discovered that he had made the right choice. Torra, Fasha ,YuKesh, and,Warkose, upon discovering Bardock's background and feeling honored that a man with such an impressive fighting power actually chose to be their leader, all resolved to do whatever it took to become everything their commander hoped them to be. As a result, Bardock discovered what an incredible motivator respect could be. In less than a year, they went from being the most imfamous group of lazy, hopeless layabouts to receiving accolades as being the most promising low level squad in Frieza's entire force. Over the next five years, Bardock's team challenged the power-level class system; the weaker elite teams struggled to keep Bardock beneath them. But his determination was too much for them. He began accepting assignments that even the elite were afraid to accept. Nearly every time he'd return to Vegeta he was severely injured. But as time went by, his team grew stronger, and his mortal injuries less severe. By the time he had accepted the assignment on Planet Kanassa, he had even won King Vegeta's respect.

As his memories flooded, Bardock was struck with the realization that he had been himself all along...all along, in spite of Frieza. For the first time, Bardock had found himself, and he wasn't afraid. For the first time, Bardock allowed the tears. And he stood tall with his Kanassan equals, a circle of friends, all nodding and casting knowing smiles.


	3. Vegeta and Narsi?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter Three: Vegeta…and Narsi?**

* * *

Vegeta had programmed a six hour interlude from his module sleep on the way to planet E'Arth. He grinned as he thought about the dragon balls and dealing with the traitor, Kakarot.

Just think…in less than_ three days I'll be immortal. Then, not only will I destroy Kakarot, but Frieza, as well. I can almost taste the victory already! _Vegeta licked his lips in anticipation. But for some odd reason, his mind began wandering to the child he had seen.

_I thought all Saiyans except myself, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot had survived the destruction of Vegeta. So who is she? Obviously, she isn't completely Saiyan…those pointy ears and those red lips…and that eye! As widely knowledged as I am, I have never heard of a Saiyan with two different eye colors, except-_

Vegeta gasped, horror-struck. _No! It can't be! She can't possibly-?_

* * *

Within a small, round space pod hurtling swiftly to its destination, Ajissa was snoring softly as the computer rambled some nonsense about destroying civilizations.

"Shut up," she grumbled quietly in her sleep. Ajissa was strangely impervious to the computer system's brainwashing module. Of course, she heard everything the computer had said, but even in her sleep, she possessed the ability to separate the useless drivel from the important stuff. On her six day journey to, wherever her destination, she had learned two languages of nearby planets.

The sleep was beginning to wear off, and Ajissa began to slowly recover use of her body. "Wake up, Creature," the computer intoned, "Destroy all life forms."

Ajissa's eyes slid open. The computer continued to repeat its command as the pod door swung open. Ajissa glared at the control panel of the computer as it commanded, "Wake up, Creature. Destroy all life forms."

"Shut up, stupid! There are no higher life forms here! And even if they were, I wouldn't-"Ajissa gasped. Like a curtain drawn to reveal hidden things, the knowledge had immediately filled her mind.

"I'M ON KANASSA!" she shouted, laughing hysterically. She happily raced out of the pod into the warm Kanassan suns, jumping up and down and causing the nearby land to shake.

* * *

Vegeta was at the computer panel, frantically typing. He had attached a scouter to his face so he could listen to frequencies. He had heard something about someone referred to as Creature arriving on planet Kanassa. Vegeta smirked as he continued trying to hack Frieza's personal database. _I wonder what moron names their kid Creature?_

The computer beeped. Vegeta grinned evilly. _In all this time, the fool has never changed the password._ After ten minutes, Vegeta found nothing about the Saiyan kid. He growled in frustration. _Come on! It's got to be here! Anything important enough to involve Zarbon has got to have Frieza's sticky fingers on it…I'm sure of it! Huh? _A file labeled "Creature" stuck out. Vegeta frowned. _Hmmm…what are the odds that I hear of that name twice in one day?_ Vegeta clicked on the file. After reading a few lines, Vegeta's smirk reappeared. "Heh. Well, well…it looks like I have found you."

* * *

"Whoo! Heh heh heh ha ha! KANASSA!" Ajissa shouted at the top of her lungs. Her jumps became twirls as she spun merrily.

"I hope you don't intend to dance around for the next two weeks," a voice said.

Ajissa jumped and spun to face the speaker. It was a Kanassan. "You're alive!"

The Kanassan smirked. "Yes, and have been patiently awaiting your arrival, Ajissa Kari."

Ajissa stared at the grinning Kanassan as his energy suddenly burst forth like a consuming flame.

"My name is Narsi. I was once Commander of the Kanassa. Are you ready to begin your training?"

Ajissa stared silently.

_Ajissa! _Bardock appeared and growled. _You have less than three weeks to learn everything! Pull it together!_

"Bardock's right, Ajissa. You need to focus. Right now, this is most important. From now on, you will be sparring with me for eight hours every day. This will be my portion of training."

Ajissa nodded slowly.

"Attack me, Ajissa. Now!"

Ajissa summoned her energy and sped toward her target on foot.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the computer kiosk. _Hmph! Bardock? Why would they use such a pathetic weakling to produce a hybrid? And here I was thinking she was a legendary Super Saiyan. Ha! What a joke! But still, the only Saiyan I have ever heard of having different eye colors was him…a thousand years ago. Could it be possible? No…no Low-Level could spawn such a powerful force!_

Vegeta frowned thoughtfully. _But then again, maybe something from Frieza or the Namek's DNA caused that trait to be forced out. Perhaps she is a Super Saiyan. _Vegeta growled angrily. _No, it's not fair! How can the product of a Low-Level weakling achieve that which I have worked so hard and still haven't accomplished? Super Saiyan…I've got to have it! _He stared off into the distance angrily.

_How ironic! Here I am, going to E'Arth to face Kakarot and his little weakling friends, and I'm actually afraid of his supposed baby sister?! Bah! How childish! I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, afraid of a sniffling, pathetic, Low-Level, whiny child…it's almost laughable! _

_Why? What's so intimidating about some snot-nosed rugrat? Blast you, little freak!_

A hazy mist slowly poured into the pod. _What? Has it been six hours already?! Heh, well, next time I wake up I'll be on Kakarot's doorstep. Soon I will have the dragon balls, and eternal youth will be mine. _Vegeta smiled and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ajissa felt herself being gently lifted and carried toward the space pod. Her exhausted body completely immobile, she had no other option but to allow herself to be carried to the space pod for healing. After disabling the computer's mission component, Narsi delicately placed the child into the seat and activated the healing chamber. Backing out, the chamber closed, and a mist slowly enveloped the child.

_Ajissa, _Demetrius called through the fog. _I want you to take this time to clear your thoughts. Push all thoughts from your mind. I want you to work on this every day while in the chamber._

Ajissa tried to focus her mind. At first, she managed to push all thoughts from her mind. But suddenly, she found her mind bombarded by rogue thoughts, invading her calm like missiles. _This is hard._

_Concentrate, Ajissa! Focus!_

It was going to be an uphill battle.

* * *

"Wake up, Prince Vegeta. Destroy all life forms."

"Stupid computer," he said, grinning as the computer chanted. "I have outgrown your silly useless chattering. So do us both a favor and shut the hell up."

"Wake up, Prince Vegeta. Destroy all life forms." Vegeta stroked a few keys, and the computer fell silent. The pod door swung open. Vegeta stepped into the sunshine.

He ascended into the air. They had landed in the middle of a city. Some E'Arthians had gathered around the large craters the space pods had made. Nappa looked at them hungrily. "So, what should we do with these gawking fools? They bother me."

It was a rhetorical question. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you decide for once, Nappa?"

Nappa looked as though Super Saiyan Day had come early. "Really? You mean it?"

Vegeta smirked. _Some Saiyans are easily amused_. "Sure. Why not."

"Thanks, Vegeta. This is going to be a lot of fun for me."

Nappa grinned wickedly. He raised his index and middle fingers for his attack. A blinding light and screams…

* * *

"They're here! Get ready, Gohan! This is it!"

"Right." A boy with spiky hair and onyx eyes nodded, his height barely reached the knees of his tall companion. The taller one had a green complexion with large pointed ears. Green antennae slanted forward from his brow. Both wore simply designed one piece ensembles: the green man wore dark purple with a blue belt, and the child wore black with a red belt. The child also wore a thick white band of material about his throat. The green one spoke as he cast away a weighted white cloak and turban, which hit the ground with a loud thud.

"They're on their way here. Gohan, do not be afraid; your preparation has been excellent. Have faith in yourself."

"I'm ready!" Gohan affirmed bravely, but inside he didn't feel so.

* * *

"Ajissa, you are not focused! Now begin." Ajissa kicked herself toward the powerful Kanassan. Her punches and kicks landed on air as he dodged expertly. Then, a flash-

_A bald, short man in a red-orange gi whimpered at the sight of them. Squat green monsters had pushed their way through the soil, growling and grinning menacingly._

"_Well, at least they're shorter than me." Krillin chuckled nervously._

A blow brought Ajissa to her current situation. "Ajissa, you can't just allow yourself to be pulled away from a fight by your visions. You have to learn to control it."

"I'm trying!" Flash-

"_Arrrggghhhhh!"_

"_Tien, No!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A man with three eyes collapsed in pain grasping a stump where his arm had been._

"_Hm, well. He's been disarmed," Vegeta drawled with a sneer._

Another blow sent Ajissa skidding, the rough dirt grinding her flesh like sandpaper. "You can do this, Ajissa. Focus!"

Ajissa clambered to her feet. She chose a fighting posture. _I have to get control. _Flash-

_The green man was standing in front of the terrified child. Droplets of purple blood dripped dangerouly fast from his wounds. "Piccolo?"_

_He chuckled weakly. "It's okay, kid. No sweat. Heh heh...ugh!" He collapsed-_

"No!" Ajissa pulled out just in time to see the Kanassan make his move. She dodged his attack and reciprocated with one of her own. Her fist collided right below Narsi's collarbone. The blow caused him to stumble backward two meters. He grinned.

"Good! You're learning. Now let's continue!"

* * *

Vegeta smirked. "Hey Nappa, take off your scouter."

"What?"

"It seems they know how to concentrate energy and raise their fighting powers. These figures are most unreliable."

Nappa grinned. "Now I remember! That pathetic loser Raditz let himself be fooled by their power readings."

Piccolo stared. _These guys are not only stronger than Raditz, they're smarter. Especially that shorter one. _"You two be ready for them!"

* * *

Narsi carried Ajissa's limp body to the space pod for healing. _Even if she doesn't know it, she has made incredible progress. It took me ten hours to exhaust her this time, and she actually managed to strike me. Tomorrow, I am going to have to use some more of my power._ As he looked at the strange aura surrounding the Kanassan atmosphere, he smiled. The aura had been created by the psychic powers of the dead Kanassans to disrupt the power readings from the planet, so that Frieza wouldn't detect Ajissa's progress. _Between Kakarot and Ajissa, Frieza is going to have his hands full._

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "No, Piccolo! He's...gone." Her body shook with sobs, and she quickly passed out from exhaution.

Narsi stared at the child. _Piccolo? Hmm..._

* * *

Vegeta crawled painfully into his space pod. His pursuer followed him once more with battle cry, fiercely brandishing a katana at Vegeta's throat. Earlier, the short, bald guy had him on the ground with the blade. Then, he began passionately arguing with himself. Making reference to Goku, Kakarot's alter ego, Vegeta deduced that Kakarot was communicating with his friend telepathically. Taking Krillin's current distraction as an advantage, Vegeta had weakly managed to climb into his seat. Once more, the blade-wielding midget had Vegeta at his mercy. _To be killed by this Low-Level twerp, how shameful! _But Krillin let him go, and after delivering a threat in feeble attempt to regain some honor, Vegeta punched the door button to close. Using the last of his energy, he weakly managed, "Engage life support."

"Life support engaging. Please stand by." Vegeta mustered one last scoffing rebuke at the stupid computer before he fell into a dead faint.

* * *

As the days went by, Ajissa gained more control of her powers and increased her strength. She learned how to fly, developed fighting techniques to use, and began anticipating her opponent's attacks. At the beginning, she couldn't touch Narsi. Now, at the end of two weeks, he couldn't touch her. They had been going at it for twenty hours, and he hadn't touched her once. Out of respect and love for one of her mentors, Ajissa hadn't attacked him in the last four hours, fearing that she would hurt him.

"You need to fight back, Ajissa," he panted.

"I'm not going to attack you unless you can defend yourself," Ajissa insisted. "Besides, what kind of experience would I get from a one-sided attack?"

"Be careful, child. Arrogance has been the downfall of many."

Ajissa grinned. "You are not going to bait me into an attack with a flimsy insult."

Narsi nodded, smiling. "Too bad. I guess I trained you too well in the area of tactical warfare. But you needed it. But you also need more experience, now attack!"

"No."

"Attack!"

"I don't think so."

"Stubborn!" Narsi launched himself at her. She evaded easily. He dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

Ajissa smirked. "Too bad you won't use the healing capsule. You're a mess."

Narsi grinned broadly. "Fine. I have no choice but to use a finishing move."

"Huh?"

He stuck his hands in front of him and summoned a strange power into them. He then drew his hands up near each side of his head. Ajissa watched him with her eyebrows raised. Her nose itched. She gasped as her unmoving arm refused to obey her direction to her itchy nose.

"I can't move!" Narsi chuckled.

"It's an interesting technique. I took the liberty of borrowing it from Guldo…from the Ginyu force. It's the Mind Bind technique."

Ajissa struggled against the invisible restraints, but found she couldn't get free.

"Sorry child. It looks as though you're going to pay a visit to the healing space capsule today, after all."

Ajissa grinned as the Kanassan approached. She knew that he was going to beat her horribly. But she also knew that as exhausted as he was, that the blows he would give her would hurt him as much as they would her. It was a sign of their friendship that she wasn't angry at him. Aware that he was doing it for her good, she didn't attempt to resist as he pummeled her. Finally, Narsi collapsed, too exhausted to continue. Ajissa's body fell to the ground as the technique used to hold her broke. She slowly crawled to her mentor.

"Get to the capsule," he said weakly.

"You first," she wheezed.

"Don't joke around about it, Ajissa Kari. Get to the capsule, now."

"I can't move."

"Liar."

"I won't move, unless you come with me. I know that you are weak enough to die."

"You are more important than I am."

"I'm not moving!" she rasped.

Narsi glared at his student. He tried to read her mind, but she blocked him. He weakly pulled her limp body to him, and began desperately dragging her toward the pod. When he got five meters from the pod, he grabbed her by her armor and threw her toward the pod opening. At the last moment, however, she grasped his wrist and threw him into the chamber. She slowly crawled up the stairs and pushed the button to seal the pod. She pushed the blue button on the computer kiosk.

"Initiating healing process. Please stand by." A fine mist began to swirl within the chamber. Ajissa collapsed below the seat, upon which Narsi had landed upside down. His head inches from Ajissa's crumpled body, he ventured one last look.

"Stubborn," he muttered, before passing out.

* * *

Two days later, the Keeper on Ajissa's wrist began beeping.

Narsi nodded. "It's time, Ajissa."

The computer's voice came from the small wrist band. "Mission complete. Creature, return to capsule immediately."

Ajissa reluctantly strapped into the pod. She looked at Narsi miserably.

"I'll never see you again."

"Not physically…and not alive."

Ajissa frowned. "You are supposed to be cheering me up and reassuring me."

Narsi grinned. "I assure you we will meet again in the afterlife."

Annoyed, Ajissa refused to look at him as the capsule took off. As the mist filled the capsule, she pondered her upcoming trip to Namek. She slowly closed her eyes. She slept six days.

* * *

Ajissa had arrived to the half-deserted station. Ajissa was surprised at how different it felt with fewer occupants. She was told that Frieza had left yesterday for a "special assignment."

"_Special Assignment" just means he is going after the dragon balls on planet Namek,_ Ajissa thought dryly.

As she sat in her cell patiently waiting, Bardock suddenly appeared. _Prepare yourself, Ajissa Kari. Vegeta is healed, and he is coming._


	4. Arrival on Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter Four: Arrival on Namek**

* * *

Vegeta sped down the trainees' corridor. _Blast it! Frieza must have been listening in on our transmissions! I can't let him have the dragon balls…I can't! What a disaster! At the rate I'm going, as much as I despise dependence, I am going to need some help. Perhaps that little Saiyan freak will be useful._

Vegeta skidded at the door. The keypad was locked. Cursing, he rammed his hand through the cell door, removing the entire door when he withdrew his fist. Vegeta blinked. _How bizarre,_ he thought as he looked at the child. _She looks like she knew I was coming._ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled what he hoped was a fearful sinister smile.

"Hello, little one. I'm Vegeta, your Saiyan prince. I have need of you." The child stared calmly at him. Vegeta frowned. _She doesn't seem all that powerful, but she isn't even afraid of me. Either she's brave or stupid._ The child smiled tauntingly at him. Growling, he grabbed her by her armor and tucked her under his arm. He sprinted toward the doctor who had healed him.

"On second thought, doctor, I am going to need that," Vegeta said as he snatched a scouter from him. He jumped into his pod, hit some buttons on the kiosk, and positioned himself and the child for takeoff. The pod blasted off, hurling toward its new destination: Planet Namek. Before switching on the sleep interface, he quickly tapped some keys.

"Here, put this on," he said, handing her a headset. "This will teach you Saiyan." The child stared at the device without emotion.

"_**((That is useless.))"**_

Vegeta jumped. Then he laughed. _**"((When did you learn Saiyan, kid?))"**_ The child shrugged, uncommited.

"_**((You don't say much, do you? Not that I'm complaining. You don't need to say a lot to get along with me. All you have to do is fight well and not get in my way. When we get to Namek, you can go anywhere you like, except around Frieza. You're on my team now; that makes Frieza your enemy. If you run across any of Frieza's men, you must destroy them. You can do anything else you want, except get in my way. I may need you later on to help me if…if Frieza's still too much to handle. Understand?))"**_

Ajissa observed him. He didn't really have a real plan. His only concerns were to get the dragon balls and destroy Frieza. She sighed. She sensed another Ki from a distance. _**"((We are being followed.))"**_ She said.

Vegeta started at her warning. He focused his new-found Ki sense. The child was right. Vegeta attached the scouter to his face.

The child sighed. _**"((It's Kui, Vegeta))"**_ Vegeta stared at her. He spoke into the scouter.

"Hey, Kui?"

A spluttering voice answered. "Ve…Ve…Vegeta! How did you know it was me?"

Vegeta stared at the child. _How did she know it was him?_ Vegeta smirked as he answered. "If you are hoping to stop me, Kui, you don't stand a chance."

A chuckle. "Heh heh…still as arrogant as ever, aren't you, monkey?"

"You have two options: either give it up or start planning how you're going to spend your time…in hell."

"You can't win against me, Vegeta. Admit it!"

Vegeta smiled impishly. "Oh, all right, I admit it."

"Huh?!"

"I admit that you are going to perish by my Saiyan hand!"

"Fool! No one double-crosses Frieza and lives! You will regret this, you arrogant monkey bastard!"

"The only thing I regret is not putting you out of misery sooner. See you on Namek." Vegeta removed his headset, frowning.

* * *

Ajissa Kari awoke. She began stretching as she heard Vegeta beginning to stir. The pod was entering Namek's atmosphere. Vegeta grabbed the child to stabilize her as the pod crashed into the ground. The pod door swung open. Vegeta tossed her out the entrance unceremoniously.

"Beat it, kid. I've got dinner plans." Ajissa shrugged. Masking her power level, she raced away from the pod on foot as Kui's pod appeared on the horizon. After running for five minutes, she stopped.

She closed her eyes in concentration.

**Flash-**

"**Lord Frieza," Zarbon began, "We have received confirmation that Vegeta has arrived on Namek. Kui has been dispatched to dispose of him. Also, I have received a disturbing report, sire. Vegeta stormed Creature's cell and brought it with him. He may be planning a rebellion."**

"**Hmmm. Very unwise. Creature's still too weak to pose any serious threat."**

"**If you wish, sire, I could track down the little pest and eradicate it."**

"**Heh. As much as I know you'd love the opportunity, Zarbon, I'd rather have you with me searching for the dragon balls. Creature is but a trifle." **

"**Yes, my Lord. What about Vegeta?"**

**Frieza grinned evilly.**

Shivering, Ajissa opened her eyes. Suddenly, a tall Namek appeared. "Piccolo?" she whispered. She knew he wasn't Piccolo; still, the uncanny resemblance forced her to say the name. Startled by the Namekian word the outsider had used, he appeared to collect himself.

"You," he said quietly. "Follow." He turned and flew away. Ajissa followed on foot. After an hour of jumping small and large islands, the Namek stopped. "Fight."

Ajissa observed the Namek. He was calm. He quietly studied her. Deciding to comply, Ajissa removed the armor, revealing a solid blue unitard beneath. The Namek threw his thin coat aside.

All was still. A gentle breeze rustled through the sparse trees that covered Namek's surface. Twenty minutes passed, and neither had moved. Suddenly, the Namek charged. Ajissa calmed her spirit; she sensed his attack. She quickly spiked her power as the Namek approached. Startled by her sudden change, the Namek hesitated. Ajissa easily avoided the low kick and planted a powerful punch to his upper abdomen. He skidded thirty meters. Ajissa was upon him in seconds, clutching his neck and increasing the skid. The Namek stared in awe. She had a punch aimed directly at his head…a death blow.

She never delivered it. Ajissa released the Namek. He stood, brushing himself free from dirt. He smiled. "Such fierceness in such a small one. Come. The Eldest of Namek wishes to meet you."

* * *

Kui considered Vegeta with a smug sneer. "I'm in a good mood, Vegeta. Tell you what. You produce Creature to me, and I'll kill you quickly."

Vegeta cackled. "I didn't know you liked telling jokes, Kui. I'm also in a good mood. Nothing puts me in better humor than when I know some pathetic imbecile is about to die by my hand."

"Don't be a fool, Vegeta. You don't stand a chance against Frieza."

"We'll see…well, I'll see. You won't. Pity," Vegeta taunted.

* * *

_Impressive, _Nail thought. _The child is keeping up with me, and she's on foot. Perhaps I was wrong about her. Once again, Great Guru has outstripped me with his infinite wisdom. _He looked back at her.

"Can you fly? It's best if we go as fast as possible. If you cannot, I can carry you."

The child stopped. Nail stopped, returning to her. She seemed to study him. Finally, she spoke. "Frieza's men have devises that detect power. It is best, for now, for my power to go as unnoticed as possible." Nail nodded. He hoisted her onto his back and burst through the air at increased speed.

"So they can detect power with devises, huh?"

"It's likely that they are tracking you as we speak."

"Hmmm. I should contact Guru. Perhaps the information will prove useful. The evil ones are in Morrie's village now. Maybe that knowledge will help them." Nail began to focus. Interested, Ajissa decided to read him…

A strange sensation filled Ajissa; she felt as though a piece of her mind energy was being stretched, forming a road…

"**Guru?" Nail asked.**

**She heard a chuckle. "Yes, my son. So you have the child? Good! She is more talented than I imagined. Her mental abilities are astonishing." Ajissa started. Did he know she was listening in?**

"**Guru, I have some information for you. The child says that the evil men have devices-"**

"**That detect power levels?" Guru finished. "Yes. Morrie told me. It was one of the last things he said to me before he died."**

"**Morrie's dead? No! I can't take this! Guru, let me-"**

"**No, Nail. You are no match for Frieza. I understand your pain, son. Morrie was one of my children." There was a pause. "We don't have to worry about those devices for now. Morrie destroyed the ones in the village. And because he hasn't located the next village, I believe that all of the devices were destroyed.**

**Ajissa gasped. Vegeta still had a scouter. She gently tugged herself from the line…**

**Flash-**

**Vegeta was flying, still chuckling from his encounter with Dodoria. **_**I had hoped he would last longer. Too bad. What's this?**_** He sensed two large ki flying at a fair pace. **_**Hmmm…Frieza scouts? I'd better check it out. **_**As he got closer, the two ki suddenly vanished. Vegeta zoomed where he had last felt them, searching the area. After several minutes, he spewed the frustration he felt.**

"**Tch. Maybe I was premature in destroying the scouter," he said. But something was off. "But then again…I can sense a faint power coming from that rock. As he levitated closer toward the rocks, he felt a significant ki sparking. Suddenly, a huge monstrous whale shot through the air and landed back in the water, causing a great splash and completely drenching Vegeta.**

"**Tch! Just a fish!"**

_Vegeta destroyed the scouter._ Sighing in relief, Ajissa settled comfortably and dozed off.

* * *

Two hours later, Nail nudged her. "We have arrived." They softly hit the ground in front of the round structure.

Ajissa looked around. They were at the top of a high-standing rock, upon which stood an organically-composed round structure. Ajissa frowned thoughtfully. _This place is visible for miles._ A door hatch lifted away. Ajissa followed Nail to a large hole in the ceiling.

"Up," he said simply and flew through the hole. Ajissa followed.

Planet Namek's Eldest was a large, portly fellow who had the look of spoiling green vegetables. His skin was wrinkly and dark green, his muscles tinged yellowish. Ajissa sensed his death was approaching. She bit her lip. Guru smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, yes. Little Ajissa Kari. I have been patiently awaiting your arrival."

Both Nail and Ajissa flinched and spoke. Nail said, "Great Guru, did you say Ajissa?" but Ajissa said, "Patiently awaiting? Are you psychic also?"

Guru chuckled. "I feel flattered that you would think so, dear one, but my abilities pale in comparison to yours. I have little control over my rare moments of precognition. You know substantially more that I do. Now, come stand by my side. I wish to read your thoughts."

Ajissa stepped forward without hesitation. She trusted the Namek. He placed his hand on her head with a heavy sigh. He gasped as imaged flooded his mind. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Guru removed his hand.

"Now I see how you can be Namek. The DNA used to create you was stolen from Kami during his escape from Namek. Such a tragedy you have suffered through your genetic memory…to posess the knowledge of every failed experiment…it's incredible that your heart remained so still and calm. Yet you have the spiritedness and psychic powers of your Saiyan ancestor Bardock. The question remains: what have you inherited from Frieza?"

Nail started from shock, and Ajissa glared. "I don't need anything from him!"

Guru smiled. "Your anger at Frieza is most understandable. But be careful that it doesn't poison you with his evil. I have seen and understood many things because of your willingness to share your knowledge. Come, I have a gift to grant you for your generosity."

Ajissa stepped forward once more as Guru replaced his hand onto her head. Ajissa jolted as she felt something deep inside her burst forth and surge through her entire body like electric current. Nail gasped audibly as Ajissa's body became licked with yellow aura.

...

As he tossed the dragonball into the watery depths, Vegeta jumped from shock. _What was that?! That wasn't Frieza! Who could posess such a power! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that power is just as strong as Frieza's! What the hell is going on?_

_..._

Krillin stared in fearful awe in the direction of the power burst. "It isn't Frieza."

Dende gestured frantically. "You said it was coming from _that_ direction?! Oh no, that's where Guru is!"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "It's strange. Something about this power reminds me of Piccolo. And something about it reminds me of Dad. That can't be right, can it?"

Krillin nodded. "I felt that, too. It doesn't make sense, though, does it? This power doesn't feel evil like the others. Still, it would be best for me and Dende to get going before anything else happens."

Dende nodded, anxious to leave. "Right!"

* * *

Ajissa quickly suppressed her energy. "Thank you, Elder Guru."

The old Namek smiled. "It was nothing, dear one. I simply brought out your domant power. If you look at your body, you will notice I have replaced your attire as well."

Ajissa looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple light blue dress tunic over a lavender-colored Namekian pantsuit. A lavender waist tie gently pulled the flowing soft, blue fabric toward her waist, the tunic cascading smoothly toward her ankles. Slits on each side below her knees exposed the lavender beneath and allowed for freedom of leg movement. Ajissa nodded, biting her lip, her eyes shining unshed tears.

"The earthling and Dende will be here soon," she said thickly. "I should go. They will not require my help until later."

Guru nodded. "Yes. I hope we meet again in this life, but in case we do not…safe journey, dear one."

Ajissa jumped down the hole before she choked on a sob.

As the child disappeared from view, Nail turned to Guru. "What kind of power was that?"

Guru sighed. "It was the power of a legendary Super Saiyan. I released the potential because I believe the girl will know. She will know not to use it until it is the last option."

"Why? Why can't she use it now…to defeat Frieza?"

"I understand your impatience, Nail. Ajissa isn't an ordinary Super Saiyan. She cannot afford to lose control, for her sake…and ours. It is best she learns control now rather than later. The consequences of the alternative could be irreversible. But don't worry. Through the girl's eyes I saw the salvation of the Nameks, of all peoples from Frieza's evil. Another Saiyan is on his way. He will be the one to destroy Frieza."

"I don't understand, Guru. How can you trust this Saiyan? Saiyans are brutal-"

"This one is different. He has a pure heart. Poor Ajissa cannot say the same…the trauma of her past has troubled her heart. She struggles from within…I fear she is blinded by her hatred for Frieza. She knows it. That is why I believe she will intentially avoid the dragonballs. She fears what she will do if she collects them all. She believes she will be unable to resist her own selfish desires should the opportunity present itself. That is why she refused to hear the password when I offered it."

"I…see. Do you think she will ever overcome this evil within?"

"In time. She will grow and strengthen. I believe these earthlings will bring peace to her heart and provide balm to her spirit. It's strange, but I think the child has the power to heal her entire race."

"The Saiyans?"

"I don't know how, but she will. The irony in this is that despite her exceptional foresight, she doesn't seem aware of her future impact. I believe her Kanassan friends as well as her Saiyan father are keeping the knowledge hidden from her."

* * *

_Ajissa, I need to talk to you, _Bardock pressed.

_Yes? What is it, Bardock?_

_The powers you aquired from Guru, Ajissa. Don't use them._

Ajissa flinched. _What?! How could I not use them? I could defeat Frieza-_

_-And destroy the planet…all too easily. You mustn't use the full golden flames, Ajissa. You could destroy the entire solar system. Wait for Kakarot._

_I don't get it. How can my gold flames be any different from Kakarot's?_

_Your flames are considerably more dangerous, Ajissa! Don't use them! If you go past halfway, you will lose control of yourself. Then you won't be able to distinguish friend from foe. Do NOT go past half way! Avoid half way if possible._

Ajissa sighed disappointedly, and changed her course. _Why do I have to listen to you, anyways? I don't owe you anything._

_True. But you'd never forgive yourself if you did irreparable harm to the future. Are all those lives worth getting revenge on Frieza?_


	5. The Ginyu Force

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter Five: The Ginyu Force**

* * *

Ajissa growled in frustration. As she made a wide berth for the earthling and baby Namek, she sensed a faint power level coming from the nearby village that Vegeta had attacked earlier. She glared angrily as she sped toward the village, hoping to intercept the scout that was heading that way. The victim at the village was near death. Ajissa quickened her pace.

She just made it to the village as the scout approached the Namek. Sensing his intentions, Ajissa super-sped between the two as an energy blast shot toward the defenseless Namek. Ajissa knocked it away effortlessly.

The scout scowled. "Hey, kid. You'll get lost if you know what's good for you!"

Ajissa sighed. The poor idiot was so pathetically weak she could kill him with her pinkie. "You are the one who needs to leave," she drawled lazily. "Unless, of course, you have a death wish."

The scout stared at her. It was her voice and the emotionless, almost-bored eyes that shook him. He trembled. "F-Frieza?" he whispered in horror.

Ajissa jumped back as if she had been slapped. Balling her fists angrily, she bellowed, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

The scout shrieked in horror as he took to the air and flew away. Ajissa raised her finger. Killing him would be so easy. _I am not a murderer,_ she reasoned. _But-_

A loud whine pierced the sky. The scout screamed as his left shoulder protector gave way. The blast grazed the top of his shoulder. Whimpering foolishly, the scout quickened his exit. Ajissa watched, giggling mischeviously as the dot slowly vanished on the horizon.

"That gets rid of him!" Ajissa looked down as a green hand weakly wrapped around her ankle.

"Pl-please…the dragonball-" he collapsed.

Ajissa panicked. The Namek was going to die unless he got some help. Pulling the dead weight onto her shoulders, she sped back to Guru's at top speed.

Casting a last glance toward the depths where the dragonball lay, Ajissa firmly told herself it was the right thing to leave the dragonball in the waters. As she thought of the dragonball, unpleasant fantasies flooded her mind's eye. She would love nothing more than to make Frieza pay for the evil he had caused. She could wish for Frieza to relive the terror and agony of every one of his many victims. She could wish for a unpenetrable prison to hold Frieza, so that he'd never escape from his torment. She could wish for Frieza to be forever sealed away from all contact from other beings, allowing him only food and water.

She was both elated and horrified by her longings. Ajissa shuddered. She couldn't help it. How could she want to use items so good, so sacred, for something as petty and evil as revenge. She knew that her wishes had nothing to do with justice. She hated Frieza. She wanted him to suffer, as she had suffered. She couldn't help but draw lines of similarity between herself and her hated enemy. Yes, it was best to leave the dragonball for the half-Saiyan boy to collect. She was drawn from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

_Attacking the scout in that manner was foolish, Ajissa,_ Bardock chided.

Ajissa growled angrily. _If it was so foolish, why didn't you stop me?_

_You have to learn to think for yourself, Ajissa. Besides, interfering would change the future._

Ajissa snorted. _Isn't that what you are doing already? Interfering?_

Bardock grinned. _You really do take after me, don't you?_

Ajissa scowled. _I probably take after Frieza more._

_Ajissa, just because you sound and look like Frieza sometimes doesn't mean you are like him. It's natural that you would have some resemblence to him. You do have a small portion of DNA from him, after all._

_I hate it! I don't want it! I don't want anything from him!_

Bardock sighed. _You are going to have to come to terms with it eventually, Ajissa Kari. You cannot hide from who you are. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be grateful for that small amount of Frieza's genes._

Ajissa laughed derisively. "Ha! Whatever, Bardock!" she said loudly.

Her passenger moaned feebly. Ajissa willed some of her energy into the dying Namek. She hoped he would survive the two hour journey to Guru's.

* * *

"Back so soon, child?"

Dende pointed at Ajissa. "Grand Elder, who is that child? He looks a bit Namek."

"Nail, quickly, bring Kayla to me." Nail picked up the injured Namek and took him to Guru. Guru stretched his hand forth and healed him. The Namek named Kayla stood. He glared at Ajissa.

"Why didn't you get the dragonball? It's way more important than I am!"

Ajissa looked at her simple shoes. "I…cannot…touch it," she mumbled quietly.

Kayla continued. "The dragonball, aside from Guru, is far more important than my life! It-"

"I CAN'T TOUCH IT!" she shouted. She collapsed to the floor in sobs.

Guru nodded. "Ajissa made the correct decision-" Ajissa looked up.

"Grand Elder!" Kayla objected loudly.

"It is wiser by far to leave the dragonball hidden, rather than giving in to evil temptations. Ajissa has made the right choice."

Kayla glanced curiously at Ajissa, wondering what 'evil temptations' which Guru was referring. Dende was also looking at Ajissa, still wondering who the stranger was. He gasped.

"Guru, did you say Ajissa? That's Namekian."

Guru chuckled. "Yes. This is Ajissa Kari. She is nearly half Namekian."

"She? A female? Bulma the Earthling told me about females. So there _are_ female Nameks!"

Guru laughed. "Only one, my son. Ajissa is exceptional. She gets her gender from her Saiyan side."

Kayla's eyes narrowed. "She's a Saiyan?"

"Nearly half. Kayla, I need you to locate the surviving Nameks. Tell them to avoid this place-"

"-but-"

"-they need to stay alive. If you die, I will not live long. You must take care, my son."

"But Guru-"

"I am ordering you to stay away. You…must live. My survival depends on it."

Ajissa stared off into the distance…

"Go, Kayla, now! And live!"

Angrily, Kayla shot down the hole and sped into the distance.

"They're coming, sir," Ajissa said.

Guru nodded. "Does the boy have the dragonball?"

"Oh no! Vegeta is following!"

Guru sighed wearily. "I feel empathy for that Saiyan. He has suffered innumerable injustices at the hands of Frieza." He coughed loudly.

A boy shot up the hole. Although clearly not Namek, he was wearing Namekian clothing. His hair was cropped in the shape of a bowl, revealing the fiery onyx eyes of a Saiyan.

Guru shifted. "Ah, so you're Gohan."

Gohan approached the eldest Namek. "Yes, sir. Please, Vegeta is just outside! I need to help Krillin!" Guru placed his hand on Gohan's head.

"Is his intentions true?" Nail asked.

"Yes," Guru replied. Nail diappeared down the hole.

Relief appeared on the boy's face. He had just noticed Ajissa. "Who is-" but he gasped as power unleashed inside his body and filled his core. His energy rapidly accelerated as the power rushed to fill every cell in his body. Ajissa heard Vegeta shout in alarm as Guru released Gohan, and Gohan's power shot up dramatically. Gohan moved toward the hole with purpose.

"Ajissa, go with them."

Ajissa blanched. "But…he…has a dragonball."

"I trust you, Ajissa. Besides, they are going to need you. I sense some evil powers approaching Namek. Dende, go and tell them. They will believe you. Ajissa, follow Dende. Go with them."

Ajissa reluctantly followed Dende. As Dende told Vegeta and the Earthlings of who Ajissa knew were the Ginyu Force, Ajissa groaned as she saw Vegeta with another dragonball. _As long as I don't have to touch one._ Vegeta, meanwhile, deducing that Frieza had sent for the Ginyu Force, he struggled with his fears and anger. After Nail had told them that they could have three wishes, Vegeta and the Earthlings took off. Ajissa sped after them. As she sided Vegeta, he shot her a double take.

"**((When did **_**you**_** get here?))"** Vegeta demanded in Saiyan. Gohan and Krillin shot each other curious looks.

As they sped along, Ajissa glanced back toward the Namek lookout. _Oh no, Guru's in danger!_

A band of energy twisted toward Ajissa as a small pathway. _**No, Ajissa! Do not come back to the lookout! You must help the humans! Nail has already disobeyed me. Do not leave the Earthlings defenseless.**_

As Ajissa turned her head to look forward, frustrated, she noticed that the half-Saiyan Gohan was staring at her, frowning. A look of comprehension was slowly appearing on his face. He gasped loudly, pointing at her with his mouth open.

_Ajissa,_ Bardock warned, _he knows that you were the one projecting all that power earlier. You must convince him to remain silent!_

Ajissa shook her head violently and cast fearful pleading looks at him. Seeming to understand, Gohan looked away. Unfortunately, her behavior had attracted Krillin's attention. He frowned thoughtfully.

Going at top speed, they had all managed to get Bulma's dragonball and reach the other dragonballs in twenty minutes. Ajissa shook her head in exasperation as the argument she anticipated erupted. She stared toward the horizon as five black dots appeared and sped toward them.

"They're here," she said softly.

Vegeta growled angrily. "You stupid fools! You've ruined everything!"

"Hello, Veggie-chan!" a voice called enthusiastically amid jeers and raucous laughter. Vegeta's anger gave away to fear as he slowly turned to the speaker.

Captain Ginyu grinned. "It's been a long time, Veggie-chan-"

Vegeta growled. "Not long enough, you lavender scuzzy snot-wad!"

Ginyu arranged his face into mocked anguish. "Awww, you hurt my feelings, Veggie-chan. But I'll forgive you if hand over the remaining two dragonballs."

"Suck snot, purple crater-face!"

"Such harsh words. Boys, I think we need to teach Veggie-chan a lesson. It's not too late to change your mind, Vegeta." The group cackled.

Vegeta regained his composure. He lifted up the large golden ball he was holding. "Want this? Here, FETCH!" Vegeta hurled the dragonball in the opposite direction. Burter smirked and sped after it. He had the Ball in three seconds flat. Vegeta rounded on Krillin.

"DESTROY IT!" Krillin raised his fist. Suddenly, Ajissa saw something was wrong. Everything slowed to a stop. She found that she couldn't move. She watched as the squat, four-eyed alien strode purposefully over to Krillin and took the ball. He walked back over to the Ginyu Force and exhaled sharply.

"Wha-" Krillin looked at his empty hand in shock. The Ginyus cackled.

"So…that's Guldo," Ajissa observed quietly.

"Yes," Vegeta said between gritted teeth. "So the rumors were true."

Krillin looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "R-Rumors?"

"Supposedly, Guldo has the ability to stop time. He also has telekinetic abilities. Direct attacks won't work on him."

Ajissa looked over to the side. A psychic imprint of Narsi was standing on the side. Grinning, he winked at her. Ajissa smiled. He had exposed her to Guldo's techniques during her training on Kanassa…which was why she could recognize them more fully than her companions.

She watched absently as Ginyu floated away with the dragonballs. Gohan attempted to follow, but Vegeta called him back.

"Don't worry," she said calmly. "They're not going to get their wish if they don't know the password."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. Then a small smile played at his lips. "That's good to know. We need to be careful in this. If they draw this out as much as they normally do, maybe we can find a weakness that we can exploit. Ugh!" he said as he watched the remaining four play rock-paper-scissors. "Morons! I hate it when they do that!"

Then they heard Guldo cry out "Awwww! I wanted Vegeta! Hey, Recoome, save me a piece?"

Recoome cackled. "Sure, Guldo, sure. That is, if you survive cue-ball and the little boy. Too bad we can't keep the two smaller twerps, eh? They sure would make some amusing toys. 'Specially the little girl. She looks like she'd grow up nice. Heh heh."

Ajissa turned sharply toward Vegeta when she felt his power spark. For some reason, he seemed barely able to contain his rage.

Recoome continued. "They'd make a nice replacement for our old toys, wouldn't you agree, Veggie-chan?"

Vegeta's power was increasing.

Guldo looked from Jeice to Burter to Recoome, clearly confused. But the other three were flashing wicked grins at one another. Jeice spoke next. "Well, we don't have to get in a hurry to kill the children. Got that Guldo? Kill baldy, just maim the boy. After we've killed Vegeta, we'll take the children to 'the park.'"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta bellowed violently. The three chuckled menacingly. Vegeta glared, telling Krillin and Gohan how to strategize. Ajissa tried to read Vegeta's mind, but found it so clouded that she eventually gave up.

Gohan and Krillin powered up and launched their first attack. Guldo inhaled sharply and held his breath. Ajissa instantly felt time slow to a stop. Once more, she found she couldn't move. Guldo ran, and semmingly changing his mind, stopped, and returned to perform some sort of attack. But before he could execute his move, he ran out of air and exhaled. Gohan and Krillin regained their bearings.

"**((Vegeta,))" **Ajissa said in Saiyan.

Vegeta growled, annoyed. **"((What?))"**

"**((Guldo holds his breath when he's applying his time technique.))"**

"**((Hmm…what can we do with that?))"**

"**((I can try to read his mind the next time he performs it. Maybe I can replicate the technique…))" **

Ajissa watched as Guldo prepared his time technique. She focused on him; his focus permitted her easy passage into his mind. As he ran out of breath and focus, she exited.

"**((Got it. I'm going to try to sync my technique with his.))" **Shortly, Guldo prepared his attack. Ajissa mirrored his moves. Time came to a halt. Guldo raised his hands to attack Krillin. Ajissa's kick caught him square in the chest. Time resumed as Guldo's body skided thirty meters. Slowly, he got to his feet, gasping for air.

"How…how…did…you…do that?" he wheezed. Vegeta stared as the girl gave a tiny smile. Gohan and Krillin shot blasts at the considerably weakened Guldo. Believing he was finished, the two Earthlings charged. Guildo raised his fingers to the sides of his face and snapped them toward his thumbs-

"No!" Ajissa shouted, drowning out Guldo's cry. But it was too late. Both Gohan and Krillin were trapped in Guldo's Mind Bind.

"Idiots! I told them not to use a direct attack!" Vegeta snarled. Ajissa attmepted to rush to their aid, but was grabbed from behind.

"Now, now, sweetie. You weren't thinking of interfering again, were yeh?" Ajissa looked up to see Jeice pinning her arms to her sides.

Ajissa relaxed and stared at Jeice with her emotionless face. "Let go of me," she said, in a dangerously calm voice.

Jeice grinned. "Tha's incredible how yeh can sound like Frieza like tha'. Eets a shame yeh decided to rebel with Veggie-chan. Yeh coulda' learned a lotta thengs being assigned as toys for us-"

Ajissa ignored him as he rambled, watching Gohan and Krillin struggle against invisble restraints as Guldo made plans to pierce them with an ajissa tree. Then, she saw Vegeta make his move. In one smooth swipe of the foot, he had completely separated Guldo's head from his body, completely silencing Jeice for the moment. A moment later, Vegeta shot his head with a Ki blast.

Recoome happily stepped forward to begin his fight with Vegeta. Ajissa struggled with her captor, but without a power up, she was completely at a disadvantage.

"Behave yehself, love. Who knows, if you act all nice-like, maybe Frieza will give yeh to us, eh? I know all sorts of neat games to play…the Ginyu Force loves kids. Just ask Veggie-chan. I'm sure he remembers-"

A Ki blast interupted his monologue. Vegeta had shot at Jeice with cold fury etched on his face. "I thought I told you to shut up!" But his momentary distraction allowed Recoome a direct attack to his completely unguarded left side.

Jeice chuckled. "See, love? Such fond memories," He turned toward his blue companion. "Hey, Burter, Recoome here doesn't need our help, does he? Let's go play with-"

But Jeice didn't get to finish his sentence. A furious Vegeta had tackled him, knocking Ajissa from his grasp. Free from Jeice, Ajissa powered up, her sudden increase only evident by the alarmed, shocked faces of Vegeta and Krillin and the bleeping sounds from the scouters. Still staring at Ajissa, Vegeta didn't notice as Recoome grabbed him and launched him back into the battlefield.

Jeice and Burter began approaching Ajissa. Ajissa waited until they were within a foot of her when she blasted them away with the force of her ki. Then, she used Guldo's Time Freeze technique and sped away on the other side of the battlefield. She scanned the area for Gohan. She hadn't sensed him. A faint ki flickered on the other side of Recoome. She gasped as she saw his mangled body on the ground. When Recoome had advanced on Vegeta, Ajissa approached Gohan. His neck had been snapped; his life force was leaving quickly. Her body shaking in anger, she rounded on Recoome. She took one step when she felt it. Something was approaching rapidly. She turned her face as a tall figure shot past Recoome, the force causing Recoome to spin like a top. The newcomer landed neatly in the center of the field.

He was slightly taller than Bardock. He had the same North-and-West spiky hair. He wore a simple orange-red gi. As he turned to face Ajissa and Gohan, his serious face came into view. He could have passed for Bardock's identical twin, minus the facial scarring. A feeling of pure euphoria washed through her body as the realization hit her.

Kakarot had arrived.


	6. Kakarot's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter Six: Kakarot's Arrival**

* * *

Kakarot had arrived. Completely ignoring the oaf Recoome, he purposefully strode toward Ajissa and the fallen half-Saiyan. He stopped short of his son, carefully examining Ajissa. Ajissa returned his gaze calmly. Seemingly satisfied, Kakarot smiled slightly and nodded at her before returning his attention to his severely injured child.

"Gohan?" He gently lifted Gohan's body toward him and closely studies his face. "It's okay, son. I'm here now."

He moved the boy's head to face him. Gohan's head moved too quickly, too unnaturally. "Gohan? Hey, son? Wow, you're in bad shape, but we can fix that. You hear me. You're going to be fine, Gohan." Kakarot pulled a tiny object from a small, brown pouch.

Ajissa's eyes narrowed. The word came to her seemingly natural. _Sensu._

Recoome had gotten over his shock. "Hey! Just who in the _hell_ do you think you are? You can't just barge in here!"

"Try to swallow this, Gohan-"

"Hey! Hello!" Recoome waved his arms foolishly.

Gohan blinked. "Daddy?" He reached out for his father. Ajissa jumped. Her knowledge hadn't prepared her for the quick effects of the healing bean.

"Hey! How do you feel?" Kakarot asked. Ajissa stared. She had never seen anyone act the way Kakarot acted…seemingly unaffected by the evil that surrounded him.

"Dad! Is it really you?!" Gohan tugged on the man's gi.

Jeice and Burter were spluttering after Gohan stood. After all, the boy's neck had been broken. Goku chuckled as he knocked the dirt off of Gohan's clothes. "Heh, you mother would kill me if she saw how dirty you are!" He said good naturedly.

"Daddy, those guys are super powerful!" Gohan said anxiously, trying to make his father understand the gravity of the situation.

"I know, son. We definitely have our work cut out for us." But as he stared in the distance, Ajissa knew it wasn't the Ginyu force he was talking about. The direction that Kakarot was looking was where Frieza was heading. He returned his glance to his son. "Just let everything to me now, got it?"

"Yeah."

"So, you were taking on that big guy over there, right?" Kakarot said, nodding over at the ever-raging Recoome as they slowly began to approach Krillin. Ajissa waited, choosing to follow from a distance. She didn't know how Kakarot was going to take her existence, and was too afraid to try to read him.

"I tried, but he was too strong for me."

Kakarot glanced over at Vegeta, who glared back angrily. "Vegeta's in bad shape, too. What happened to him?"

"The big one. Vegeta tried to fight him before I did. Krillin, too. But they couldn't beat him, either."

"Really? Sounds like this guy's a real handful." They stopped in front of Krillin. Ajissa approached the side of Krillin and watched. Kakarot gave her another calculating look before looking back at Krillin.

Krillin shivered his response to Kakarot. "Yeah, I'll say."

Kakarot laughed. "Don't worry. I've got just what you need, right here." He reached into the pouch.

Krillin chuckled. "I'm really glad you came, but I almost wish you hadn't."

Kakarot placed a bean into Krillin's mouth. "Huh? How come?"

Krillin chewed it and swallowed. "These Ginyu guys are crazy powerful." He stood. Ajissa heard Recoome shout in shock. She also heard an exchange between Jeice and Burter.

Ajissa focused on Vegeta. He was staring at the ground. She sensed his bitterness…and his jealousy. But what shocked Ajissa was the reason Vegeta was currently jealous. Friends. Vegeta didn't have any. "Curse you, Kakarot," Vegeta muttered to himself. Ajissa turned her attention back to the earthlings.

"-what was Vegeta doing fighting them in the first place? I thought he was on their side," Kakarot was saying.

"I don't know where to begin…it's been crazy here-" Kakarot cut him off by placing his hand on Krillin's head.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be faster this way. Just relax, let me read your mind."

Krillin blinked stupidly. "My mind?"

Ajissa gasped. It was the same technique that Guru, the Eldest of Namek, had used. She decided to follow the link. Krillin's mind was fairly clear for an Earthling. Kakarot extracted the information easily. Images flooded her mind in the few short seconds. Her lips almost smiled. _Looks like I'm not the only one with psychic gifts_, she mused.

"Thanks. I understand everything," Kakarot said.

"How?"

"I'm not really sure. That was my first attempt. I finished my training on the ship, and something happened. I didn't think it was any big deal at the time. I guess training under one hundred times normal gravity has its benefits-"

"What?! How is that possible? You'd be crushed!"

"Nah! I must have tough skin or something. I feel fine. Well, I had no idea how much you guys had been through until I read your thoughts, Krillin. I'm so proud of you guys for sticking through it all." He reached into the pouch and looked at the little girl questioningly.

Ajissa shook her head. "I don't need a sensu. I haven't been badly damaged."

Krillin flinched. "Huh? How did you know about-?"

Ajissa stared at him. Kakarot abandoned his question and nodded. He turned toward Vegeta. "VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled. Krillin and Gohan flinched at the sound. Ajissa allowed herself another small, knowing smile. Kakarot threw the bean across the field. After Recoome failed to catch it with his teeth, Vegeta caught it. "EAT IT, VEGETA!"

Krillin spluttered. "Goku, are you nuts?!"

Vegeta stared at the small, green object suspiciously before popping it into his mouth and chewing. His eyes widened and he cried out in shock as the sensu began to take effect. "Unbelievable! My body!"

Krillin continued to chide Kakarot. Kakarot smiled. "I owed Vegeta. In a way, he sorta saved you guys."

Both Gohan and Krillin's eyes widened. Kakarot's words had not been lost on them.

Turning, Kakarot strode away purposefully.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a small, feminine, silky voice replied. Both turned to face the strange child. "He's going to fight them."

"Alone?!"

Gohan gasped and shouted at his father's back. "Be careful, Daddy!"

Kakarot stopped five meters from Recoome's position. Recoome chuckled darkly. "You must think you're some really hot stuff, huh? You're going to beat us all alone."

Krillin growled in frustration. "What the heck is Goku thinking?! That one hundred times gravity must have crushed his skill. This is suicide! This is-"

"WILL YOU DESIST?!" Ajissa said sharply. Both jumped and stared at her. She lowered her tone. "Kakarot knows what he is doing. You're the ones in the wrong for not having faith in his abilities."

Krillin blinked. Gohan stared. _Piccolo?_

...

"Heh, it's only five thousand!" Jeice said across the field.

"Uh! That really bums me out. Another one who is all talk and no walk! I'm not even going to have to try."

Ajissa smirked. _I wonder how long Recoome is going to last. Thirty seconds?_ She heard a starting sound from Vegeta. She glanced his way, quickly taking in his horrified features. _Horrified? Why was Vegeta afraid?_ She focused on his thought patterns.

_No! He couldn't be! Kakarot! _

Ajissa sighed and looked away. Vegeta was as obsessed with Super Saiyans as he was with Kakarot.

Recoome flashed a rude gesture. "This is what I think of your puny five thousand power level." He cackled with self amusement.

Kakarot smirked. "Heh."

"Uh, what are you smiling at? You do understand that I am about to kill you-"

"Don't be so sure. You won't even lay a hand on me."

Recoome appeared dumbstruck. Then, he laughed. He looked back at his comrades. "Did you hear that? "I won't even lay a hand on him." Guess I have to pound him with my feet instead."

"What?" Krillin said incredulously. "Is he trying to bluff him? Goku should know-"

Ajissa sighed loudly. Krillin was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I donno," Gohan said. "I don't think Dad would say something unless he could back it up."

She shifted her attention over to Vegeta. Her Namekian hypersensory ears picked up his words. "No," he was saying to himself. "Is it possible? Can Kakarot possibly be a Super Saiyan? But he couldn't possibly be…just a low class warrior-" Ajissa sighed impatiently and looked back on Kakarot, completely annoyed with the people around her. Well, perhaps not the boy. He seemed sound enough…so far.

Ajissa had looked away, but her ears still heard his words. "No. The last Super Saiyan supposedly existed over a thousand years ago. That was nothing more than a legend…I never actually believed it to be true-"

Ajissa chucked. "Liar," she said softly. Gohan and Krillin looked questioningly back at her, seeing her eyes had reshifted over at Vegeta.

"-there's no way a low-class like Kakarot could achieve it. According to legend, the last Super Saiyan could only maintain his Super status in the oozaru state. His power was extraordinary, but his mind was too primitive to control. In the end, he was destroyed, consumed by his own rage. If there was a way to achieve such a power, _I_ should know it. I am the Prince of _all_ Saiyans. If there is a new Super Saiyan, it should be me!" Ajissa rolled her eyes.

"DIE!" Recoome sped toward Kakarot, his arm extended in a prepared punch. It landed on air.

Gohan and Krillin both were looking around for Kakarot. "Where'd-where'd he go?"

Ajissa snorted. Those guys were completely clueless. She glanced at Vegeta. At least _he_ had kept up.

After seeing his father behind Jeice and Burter, Gohan glanced at the strange child beside him. She was looking at his father in a slightly amused, slightly bored fashion. _Hmm. So Vegeta wasn't the only one who saw Dad's move. Who **is **she?_

"You guys have caused enough problems around here," Ajissa heard Kakarot said sternly at the two. "It's time for you to leave."

_**Flash-**_

_It's happening again,_ Ajissa thought to herself.

"_Change now!" Captain Ginyu said with a victorious grin._

"_Can't move!" Kakarot said in a panicky voice. Suddenly, Ajissa felt something strange happen. A strange energy shot from both Kakarot's and Ginyu's bodies, passed in mid air, and entered the opposite body._

_Ginyu cried out in fearful shock, in a voice that didn't fit Ginyu at all. "Ahhhhh! What am I doing over there?!"_

_Kakarot cackled evilly. His voice didn't fit him, either. "Awww…poor Captain Ginyu! It's a shame that you got defeated by the Saiyan. Now I'm going to the ship to kill my friends. No wait…they're your friends, aren't they? Nyah ha ha!"_

_Ginyu stared at Kakarot in horror as he clutched a hole in his chest. "Krillin, Gohan! You leave them alone!"_

"_Bwahahahahahahaha! I imagine 'Krillin' and 'Gohan' will run to me with open arms when they see me in **this** body. They won't even know the difference, until it's too late! Hahahahahahaha!"_

Ajissa blinked. She was back in the present, no one seeming noticed. No one except Gohan. "What happened?" He asked.

Ajissa stared at him.

"You saw something, didn't you?"

Ajissa gasped. _How could he know that?!_

"What did you see?"

Ajissa shook her head. Frowning, the boy turned away. Was it possible? Did Kakarot's son also have the ability?

_No, Ajissa, _Bardock intoned. _Kakarot's son is very intuitive, but he doesn't have the psychic powers you possess._

Ajissa blanched. Then, she glared. _Where have you been?! _She retorted.

Bardock raised his hands in mock defense and chuckled. _Wow, hell hath no fury like a Saiyan's scorn-_

_Shut it, Dad! _She snapped._ What do you want?_

_Well, I wanted to inform-hang on. Did you just call me Dad?!_

Ajissa blushed. She said nothing in response.

Bardock also blushed. He stammered. _Well, I, uh, wanted to talk to you. About the vision. Listen, I know you will want to stop Ginyu-_

Ajissa glared at him. She knew what he was going to say.

_-but he needs that fight._

_Why? _She spat.

_Why do you think? _He shot back at her.

Ajissa frowned. The information came to her so easily. She sighed. _Saiyan's strength increases after surviving near-death experiences._ She gasped as the realization hit her. _A Super Saiyan? Kakarot? The first in a millennium?_

Bardock smirked. _Actually, you're the first in a millennium. But no one need know that, yet._

Ajissa frowned. Her? A Super Saiyan? When-

The images of the golden flames appeared in her mind as swiftly as the other information had.

_Why? Why can't I defeat Frieza? I have the power-_

But that, too, became answered in seconds. In her mind's eye, she saw herself complete the transformation, and the planet exploded. She, of course, could survive in space, but she would be dooming Kakarot, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo who would be arriving soon, and the Bulma woman, to death on the planet. Not to mention Frieza would survive the explosion as well. Ajissa sighed. If only she could control her transformation. It wasn't fair!

She gasped. Piccolo! Piccolo was arriving soon?! She was going to meet her Eldest! Her other father. Somehow, she couldn't be mad anymore...

"Snap out of it, Creature!" A harsh voice spat.

Ajissa glared at the speaker. Vegeta was standing less than ten paces away.

"My _name_ is Ajissa Kari!" she spat back.

Vegeta cackled. "So, you named yourself after Kakarot. Very fitting. Now we have _two_ low-class clowns. But what the hell is an _ajissa_?"

Gohan answered. "They are the trees that grow on Namek. The ones planted by the Namekians."

Ajissa stared at the boy. She was impressed at his knowledge base.

Vegeta smirked. "You mean those pathetically small cabbages I trod under my feet? Heh, yes. Very fitting, Ajissa," he said the name in a mocking voice.

Kakarot gave Vegeta a bewildered look. "What's wrong with it? I think it's a pretty name. And how do you get her name out of mine?"

Vegeta scoffed. "What a moron! _Anyone _can tell that Kari is a stemmed short of Kakarot!"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "You mean, like a nickname?"

"See? Even the half breed gets it! Teh!"

Kakarot scratched his head and chuckled. "Sure…what's a nickname?"

Everyone fell over. "Imbecile!" Vegeta shouted as he stood. "Now I see why you let Jeice go. You're a complete idiot!"

Ajissa stared into the distance. "That will be a moot point soon enough. He's returning…and he's brought Ginyu with him."

Vegeta looked into the distance. He saw nothing. So he tried to sense it. As far as he could tell, Ginyu hadn't moved since Jeice had joined him. "What're you going on about? You-" He stopped and gasped. Sure enough, Ginyu and Jeice had taken off and began making their way back toward them. Vegeta stared at the girl. He had the strangest feeling sometimes…that the girl was psychic. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked into his face. The same smile he had seen when he first broke the door on the cell she was being held in. A smile of _knowing_.

* * *

Gohan, Krillin, and Ajissa were flying toward Frieza's space shuttle at top speed. Knowing Vegeta's intention, Ajissa had wanted to stay behind, but with Bardock's insistence, she reluctantly left. They had stopped where Bulma was hiding to retrieve what Ajissa's mid told her was a _dragon radar_. _Vegeta's at the ship, _Ajissa said within.

...

They landed on the ground next to the arachnid-shaped ship. Gohan and Krillin began fiddling with the contraption. Ajissa walked toward the freshly dug dirt and tapped with her foot. _Three guesses what's under here. _Ajissa knelt.

"Hey, Ajissa!" Gohan called suddenly. "Don't move! I think-I think you may be standing on top of the dragon balls!"

Ajissa blinked. Then she laughed. She laughed loudly and for a long time. Tears streamed down her face as she, Krillin, and Gohan dug.

_Damn. _Vegeta thought with a scowl. _She sounds a lot like Frieza when she does that. Hmm. _Vegeta grinned. _That could become very useful. Or very entertaining. Whichever suits. I'm not all that fussed. Just imagine all those goons back at the base falling over themselves at the sound of "Frieza's" voice. Too bad Zarbon's dead. The entertainment value in that alone would be to die for. To die for, Ha ha ha!_

Ajissa looked directly at Vegeta, who shrank into the shadows.

_She saw me! But that look. She didn't seem all too surprised to see me. Why isn't she telling those two idiots? I can't figure that brat out! What the hell _is_ she?!_

Ajissa scanned the horizon. Although the skies were perfectly clear, she couldn't help but sense the darkness ahead.


	7. Switched Persona

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Switched Persona**

* * *

Jeice and "Kakarot" landed with a soft thud. Ajissa could tell immediately that something was wrong. Kakarot's ki felt all wrong, and he was wearing a scouter. The _real _Kakarot would never need a scouter.

Krillin called out to him and made a move to join him, but Ajissa grabbed his gi. "That's not Kakarot," she said quietly.

Krillin jerked his gi from her fingers. "What are you talking about?" he said angrily as he walked over toward "Kakarot."

"She's right, Krillin! Get away from him!" The boy cried. "That's not my Daddy!"

Krillin looked at "Kakarot," blinking stupidly. "Kakarot" grinned evilly and swung a kick at Krillin. Krillin dodged and stared. "What was that for, Goku?"

"I'm telling you, Krillin, that's not my father!" Gohan said firmly.

"Kakarot" grinned wider. "How clever of you to figure me out! I really love kids…especially when nobody listens to them."

Krillin jumped back fearfully.

Gohan looked over at Ajissa. "He's not Daddy…who is he?"

Ajissa sighed, hesitating. "It is Ginyu. He swapped bodies with Kakarot."

Krillin and Gohan cried out in shock. "What?! My Daddy's…in Ginyu's body?!"

Krillin eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know…everything? Are you working with Frieza?"

Ajissa glared angrily, baring her teeth. "WITH FRIEZA?!"

Krillin jumped back, startled by the force of her sudden ki spark. The scouter on the face of "Kakarot" beeped.

"Oh, my. You're quite a little powerhouse, as well." "Kakarot" said with a smirk. Ajissa jumped, willing her ki back into submission.

Vegeta was still hiding in the shadows, staring at the childe, wide-eyed.

She pulled Gohan toward her, whispering. "Don't tell the bald one what I'm about to say. Kakarot's coming…in Ginyu's body. We have to fight the body of Kakarot…we need to stall Ginyu while Kakarot gets here. Kakarot's in bad shape, but it's going to work out. I can't tell you how, but it will. Understand?"

Gohan nodded.

"I can't fight Ginyu. If he knows how strong I am, he'll just try to steal my body, which will be worse for you if he does. I'm going to try to destroy that scouter. If Frieza has one, he'll be able to hear any transmission from that ear piece. We need to keep Frieza as ignorant as possible concerning our situation. When Ginyu drops his guard, I'll crush the scouter. You and Krillin can fight the body of Kakarot. He hasn't worked out how to access Kakarot's power yet."

"Right! Got it! Hey, Krillin! Come here!"

Krillin approached warily. "What is it, Gohan?"

"We're going to fight Daddy's body," Gohan said calmly.

"What?! Gohan, that's crazy! I bet that girl put you up to this nonsense."

Gohan glared. "I'm going! You can help or stay here!" Gohan took off.

"Gohan! Wait! Oh, man! I got a bad feeling about this!" He cast one last suspicious look toward Ajissa before speeding after Gohan.

After a few minutes, she sighed. "Kakarot" wasn't going to drop his guard anytime soon. She made up her mind. She took off in the direction of the flickering ki of Ginyu's body.

...

_Ajissa, what do you think you're doing?_

_You should know already, _Ajissa smirked.

_You're really pushing it, girl. Didn't I tell you to not interfere?_

_I'm tired of being in the sidelines, Bardock. What did you expect?_

Ajissa made out a tiny dot on the horizon. She sped over to it and stopped.

"Kakarot. You look…different. Did you get a haircut?" she said with a smirk.

"Ginyu" blinked stupidly before answering with a chuckle. "You knew it was me. You'll never guess what happened."

Ajissa flew beneath his shoulder and supported his weight, flying toward Krillin and Gohan's energy source. "Vegeta ditched you, and Ginyu stole your body."

"Wow, that's…right. How'd you guess all that?"

Ajissa didn't answer. "We need to get you to the others. Maybe we can sort out this mess somehow."

He looked at her. "Have we met? You seem familiar somehow."

Ajissa smirked. "I hope you aren't always this thick. We met next to your son's crushed body."

"Ginyu" glared. "You know that's not what I meant. You're a Saiyan. You have a tail. I'm sure I've never seen you before today, but you seem so familiar to me. You even smell familiar."

Ajissa glanced over at him. "I guess there's no harm in telling you. I was born on Frieza's space ship. I was originally designed to be one of Frieza's planet-destroying lackeys. My DNA comprises of forty-five percent Saiyan, forty-five percent Namekian, and ten percent comes from Frieza himself. You tell anyone that last one, and I'll put you out of your misery, right now," she glared menacingly.

"Okay, okay, so no one finds out about the Frieza part. I get it. So the Namekian half…yeah." He frowned thoughtfully, as though trying to remember something. Suddenly, he gasped. "Piccolo?! No way! I knew you smelled familiar! But…how did Frieza get Piccolo's DNA?"

"Actually, it was the DNA of the original Piccolo. Before he split. The Cold Empire captured a Namekian childe and retrieved the DNA. I suppose the childe escaped somehow."

"Oh, I see. So, what about your Saiyan half?"

Ajissa smiled a little. "Well, that's the interesting part. You see, King Cold has always had a weakness for cruel ironies. He chose the DNA from the last Saiyan fighter that opposed his son, hoping that the childe of Frieza's enemy would become Frieza's biggest puppet."

"Who would _that_ have been?"

"His name was Bardock."

"Bardock…for some reason, I know that name. But how? I don't remember ever hearing it."

"Bardock was your father, Kakarot."

"Ginyu" gasped in shock. "My…father?"

Vegeta scowled. _The kid went after Ginyu…but why? If Ginyu is in Kakarot's body, then…that's it! She went after Kakarot! But that's stupid; Ginyu's body barely has any ki left. What's she up to?_

Gohan panted from his fight with his father's body, but was incredibly relieved. The girl was right; Ginyu wasn't accessing his father's power.

Krillin looked over at Gohan. "Are you sure we can trust that kid? She's really weird…and dark feeling."

Gohan nodded. "Like Piccolo?"

Krillin blanched. "So you felt that, huh?"

"Yeah. I donno, but I feel like I can trust her, Krillin. She hasn't been wrong yet."

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing, buddy."

"So, if Bardock's my father…that would sort of make you…like a sister."

Ajissa smiled. "Something like that."

"Wow. So Bardock, Raditz, and Ajissa…do you know who my mother is?"

The knowledge came easily. "Kari. I guess that makes sense, because Kari is the stemmed short of Kakarot."

"Ginyu" scratched his head, grinning stupidly. "Whatever that means. So you're kind of named after her, too."

Ajissa blinked. She hadn't thought of that. "I guess I am."

'Hmm…I wonder what she was like."

"I could always ask Bardock," Ajissa mused aloud.

_Ajissa! Bardock warned._

"Huh?! But Bardock's dead, isn't he?"

Ajissa grinned smugly. "I have my ways."

_Bardock glared at the childe._

* * *

Bulma was angrily speeding along on her air bike. She was so frustrated right now. First, those two had shown up with Vegeta and some little Namek-looking girl. Next they show up with the same little girl, no dragon balls, and no Vegeta.

"Oh, those two! When I get my hands on them! They never should have left me by myself—" she stopped in mid sentence, her air bike skidding to a halt.

"No," she whispered, choking back a sob.

* * *

"So you went to get my other body, hmm, squirt? That was a wasted trip, if you ask me." "Kakarot" said with an evil smirk.

"Ginyu" glared at him. "Hey, you! Give me back my body!"

"Kakarot" cackled. "Awww…do you want this back?" He gestured to himself. "I'll think about it…er, no! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Ginyu" lifted his head. "Krillin! Gohan! Don't worry about damaging my body! Fight him!"

Gohan and Krillin chose mirrored fighting stances, floating back-to-back.

"Kakarot" laughed. "Fools! These small fry are no match for my new one hundred eighty thousand power level!"

Ajissa smirked. "I seriously doubt you'll ever get that high."

"WHAT?!"

"Ginyu" smirked. "She's right, you know. That's my body you're in. You don't know it as well as I do. Are you sure you'll be able to access my power?"

"Kakarot" smirked. He removed the scouter and tossed it to Jeice. "Watch me! Jeice, if you would, tell me my rating when I'm finished powering up."

Ajissa eyed the scouter with a small smile. The scouter began beeping as "Kakarot" started to yell.

"Hey, Kakarot," she whispered at "Ginyu."

"What?" he said in mild interest.

"Watch. It'll max out at twenty-three thousand."

"Ginyu" laughed. "I believe it. But we need to be careful. The time he borrows in that body is time he could use to figure my power out."

"Kakarot" laughed smugly. "Now Jeice, tell me my power reading."

Jeice mumbled something.

"What? Speak up! What's my reading?"

"Twenty-three thousand."

"Ha! See? Twenty-three…what?! That can't be right! It should be a hundred eighty-four!"

Just then, "Ginyu", Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta gasped and stared as Ajissa's power skyrocketed. Jeice screamed and looked over at the childe before the scouter exploded.

"And so ends the scouter," Ajissa said unconcernedly. She hadn't wanted to power up so suddenly, but as neither "Kakarot" nor Jeice were willing to drop their guard, short-circuiting the device seemed the only plausible solution. She lifted her index finger to her lips, looking at Jeice and smiling slightly. Jeice trembled.

"Kakarot" glared at her. "What just happened, Jeice?"

"I…donno. The scouter…malfunctioned." Jeice glanced at her nervously.

"Kakarot" frowned thoughtfully. Then, he smiled smugly. "Ha! That explains it. So you see children? There's no point in fighting back. But you can if you wish. Either way, you're dead." He cackled loudly, but was suddenly silenced as Krillin's foot collided with his torso.

Jeice sped toward "Ginyu's" position, hoping to further weaken his decimated body. Ajissa smirked, looking behind him. Just then, Jeice stopped, looking back at his trapped left leg in horror.

"Where do you think you're going, Jeice? Huh?" Vegeta said in a mockingly innocent voice.

Jeice grinned. "You've come a long way, Veggie-chan. But don't get a big head. You're still that sniffling little Saiyan chimp we Ginyu came to know and love. Why don't you give up, Vegeta? You know you'll never beat Frieza. Who knows, if you're exceptionally apologetic, he may let you join the Ginyu. Then _you'd_ get to have the perks. Admit it. Wouldn't you love to have _that_ little thing as a toy?" Jeice nodded toward Ajissa.

Vegeta closed his eyes, internally trembling with rage.

"Yeah, see? She'll probably even become quite a looker when she ages a bit. Just be sure to save me some, eh?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. Hot fury pumped through his body. He glared with intense hatred. "The only thing I'm sharing with you," he began quietly, "IS HELL!" he bellowed, blasting a shrieking Jeice at point blank. There was nothing left of him. "Sick bastard," he muttered angrily. His eyes snapped up to 'Kakarot." One last Ginyu, and the universe would be rid of the scum. His lips curled into an unpleasant sneer. It seemed that Ginyu was beginning to tap into some of Kakarot's power. Krillin, Gohan, and even "Ginyu" were fighting him now.

Vegeta grinned evilly. "It's a shame I will need Kakarot during the battle with Frieza. It would be all too easy to take both him and Ginyu out. Still, it's going to be fun to pummel Kakarot's body. It is considerably easy to pretend it's him." He charged.

It was all too easy.

Ajissa tried to warn Vegeta, but he wouldn't be reasoned wth.

_Flash--_

_"I'm feeling generous, Namek, so I'll ask you one again. Give me the wretched pasword!" Frieza stood calmly as the weary Namek panted._

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nail cried as he faced his palm toward the tyrant. A yellow energy engulfed Frieza as the Namke continued to pant. His eyes widened. "Nyuh?"_

_"Really, Nail. Did you think an attack that pathetic would finish me? Heh heh." Frieza flash-sped in front of the namekian and lazily flicked his fist back toward his face. The green-pallored fellow clutched his face in agony. "I tire of this game, Nail. Why don't you tell me that password?"_

Ajissa gasped. "No! Nail!"


End file.
